Summer of Secrets
by bomberswarm2
Summary: One summer in Springfield, Bart sets in motion a chain of events that might just change the very dynamic of he and Lisa's relationship. Or maybe even their lives. A 40 chapter epic. Over 70% of the story drafted so far. Two updates minimum each week.
1. Lazy Day

The sun shone brightly over Springfield. Not a cloud in the sky, yet not too hot either. It was picturesque weather if ever there was any.

Many of the residents, left their piece of the urban sprawl and had either headed off on vacation, or were on this day, at the beach. Pretty much the only people who weren't were The Simpson family. They were content to be at home in their now desolate community. It was a strange sort of day for activities, as the summer usually meant that people did not want to do anything much, yet the cool weather was a reminder of the just passed springtime. However the sun was indeed a convincing sign of hot weather, something that may have tricked the minds of the Simpsons, who were well into relaxation mode, and did not care much for the weather.

Bart was enjoying finally finishing the long school year, and now on the tail end of the first full week off, was still inside playing video games. Lisa was lying on her bed, slightly more disappointed at the fact that school was over, but pleased nonetheless. She had never fully taken on the idea of playing video games, and instead preferred to spend her time lying on her bed with a book. Homer lay outside on the hammock, with a beer on his lap. The seasons seemed not to affect him too much, although he was in a better mood then normal as he was only now on his vacation. Marge was inside, beginning to make a start on dinner. It was just going on 4pm. It would not be the usual Sunday night dinner. The 3rd Sunday of June was always the first one where all of the family were on their holidays, as they all would be for the next few weeks, until Homer went back to work. But for Bart and Lisa it was just the beginning of a long, relaxing summer.


	2. The Un-Excitement Machine

Bart rode his bike down the sidewalk of Evergreen Terrace. Usually on Monday mornings, he would be on the bus towards school. But today was different, and, finally becoming tired of being stuck inside all day long, had decided to break out, and spend a day of the summer in the sun. The summer did not mean holidays for everybody, and there was still a fair amount of rush hour traffic, for those who weren't yet on vacation. One of those who was on vacation was Ned Flanders, who strode over towards the Simpsons house. Homer came outside, and walked over to the mailbox to see if he had received a package. "Hi diddly ho neighborino!" said Ned enthusiastically to Homer.  
"Flanders? Do'h! Why aren't you at your store?" Homer asked. "Well, all the left-handers leave town for the summer holidays." Ned replied. "So, there's not much to do in my house, so I thought I'd come over to your houseeroney!" Homer panicked. "Well, that's great, but …. I was - just …. going…. to - Moe's! See you round Flanders!" Homer said. He hurried over to his car and flew out of the driveway. He turned into the street and went flying down, overtaking Bart. Homer stopped at a traffic light part way down the street. Suddenly Moe appeared in front of him, crossing the street. "Moe?" Homer asked. "What are you doing here?" Shouldn't you be at the bar?"  
"Sorry, Homer, I'm leaving town for a week, remember?" Moe replied. "For once I'm going to take a summer holiday."  
"D'oh!" said Homer. "Now where will i go?"  
Homer drove down the street and parked, right in front of the now dormant Springfield Elementary. Homer got out, and was going to think of a place to go to. Suddenly Homer saw Principal Skinner inside one of the rooms inside the school. Homer walked over to the window of the room, and looked inside. Skinner was busy writing down something on sheets of paper. Homer tapped on the glass, and Skinner looked up from his work. He walked over and opened the window.  
"Skinner, what are you doing here? My kids told me school was finished!" said Homer. "Oh, it is. I'm just preparing for the Fall term" Skinner answered. "Fall?" Homer questioned. "That's three months away!"  
"Can't start too early!" said Skinner. "Too early? What do you even have to do? You're the principal! You don't teach any classes!" "Well, not really." Skinner answered. "But no better place to spend the summer than here." "Come on Skinner," said Homer frustratedly. "You need to get a life." Skinner looked down, saddened. "I know." he said. "Don't get too down Skinner, I'll take you somewhere that will make you feel alive again." 


	3. Summer in the Forest

Bart was suddenly overtaken by Homer's car, which was flying away at top speed.

"Where's he going?" Bart thought. He looked in his rear mirror and saw Flanders sigh and go up to the Simpsons house. Bart wasn't very smart, but he quickly realized that Homer was running from Flanders.

The weather was heating up. There was no escape from the sun overhead. At least there wasn't for hatless people, such as Bart. He had taken off riding that morning with the objective of exploring the town, but the heat made him reconsider what he was doing. He saw a few hundred yards ahead of him, the road to the Springfield Forest. Its thick tree canopy would keep the ground and air beneath it relatively cool.

He rode up the street,and turned down the dirt track into the Springfield forest. He had ridden through here before, but that was in the Spring, and the forest was full of people. But the summer was too hot, and now the forest was abandoned, Bart was free, and that's how he liked it.

He rode along the dirt path, when suddenly he noticed something he had never noticed before - a small, tiny path going off into the woods. He decided that rather than the route he usually rode, he would take this small, one person wide one. Without thinking about who or what could of made such a path, Bart turned off onto it.

The quality of the path quickly disintegrated. After only a few dozen metres the track was no longer a goat track, but a convenient path between trees. Bart had to avoid hitting the branches of trees on either side of him, while also checking for hidden rocks under the scrub. Sometimes the path widened, but all that was in its place was holes of mud. Despite how hard he was working to travel the path, he was neither going very fast, nor was very hot, the latter he was thankful for. After about 3 minutes of riding, he saw a patch of sunlight ahead of him. As he got closer, he saw the forest opened up into a clearing.

Bart rode in and dismounted his bike. The clearing a large circle, about 20 metres in diameter. A small river, about 2 metres wide wound through the bushland, with it disappearing into thick tall grass and fallen trees. It was backdropped by trees that were shorter than the other ones around the forest. Bart looked carefully, and through the gap in between some of the trees, he swore he could see a part of the town. On the opposite side of the clearing, there were some short, thick trees covered in broken branches. One of the trees had some notches hit into it, which appeared to be from an axe. Bart saw these, and decided to use them as a ladder, and climbed up the tree. Suddenly a great realization hit him.

"This would be perfect for a tree house!"

He wasn't wrong either. The way the trees were bunched together and collapsed made an easy base for a treehouse. All that needed to be done would for a few more pieces of wood put across the floor, and maybe some sort of windows.

Bart climbed down and sat on a stone near the river. Just as he had been beginning to get bored of the summer, after only one week, he found something interesting to do, that he could do all summer.


	4. A Man Breaks Into A Bar

"Here we are!" said Homer.

"Moe's?" replied Skinner.

"Of course!" said Homer. "The best place in the world!"

Homer walked up and pushed on the door, which didn't open.

"Why is there a closed sign on the door?" said Skinner.

"Closed? Moe's is never closed. He dosen't close! If he was going somewhere he would of told me!" said Homer.

"There's no lights on inside" Skinner told Homer.

"There's never any lights on. That's what makes it's so good!" Homer replied. Homer began to get annoyed and smashed the glass in the door. Instantly there was a loud bang and a hole appeared in the door, causing Homer and Skinner to jump to the side. Homer slowly edged over to the door, and peeked in the hole. A Shotgun was hanging from some ropes from the ceiling, with a swing around the trigger, tied to the door.

"I don't think anyone's here!" said Skinner.

"Maybe you're right," said Homer.

"Homer walked back to his car, but it wasn't there. Homer looked around and saw it being driven down the street on the back of a truck. Chief Wiggum was standing nearby, eating a doughnut.

"Chief! someone's stealing my car!" Homer shouted.

"No one's stealing your car you idiot," said Wiggum. "Don't park where you aren't allowed to!"

""Illigal? There weren't any signs!" Homer protested.

"Well it's a bit hard to put signs in the middle of an intersection! Park next to the curb next time!"

"Do'h!" said Homer.

"Homer, what are we doing?" said Skinner.

"Let's go to the intenet cafe" said Homer. "I'll find something exciting to do on the internet!"


End file.
